


Miles to Go

by springbreeze



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbreeze/pseuds/springbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If only humans could just go extinct, then I wouldn’t have to fight that guy anymore…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to Go

**Author's Note:**

> During Part 2, chapter 29. So I thought this line was very interesting when the chapter came out. There’s a few ways to interpret it, but my mind jumped straight to angst, whoops. Kind of… introspection, I guess?

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep,_    
 _But I have promises to keep,_    
 _And miles to go before I sleep,_    
 _And miles to go before I sleep._    
 _-Robert Frost_

* * *

Chirping birds and whispering wind; sounds that shouldn’t have existed alerted Ros to his surroundings as he staggered, the dizzying sensation of vertigo nearly bringing him to his knees. He caught himself in time against a nearby tree trunk, leaning heavily against it as he gasped for breath, feverishly scanning across the landscape.

“Where am I…?” Ros muttered, more to reassure himself of his own presence than out of any real curiosity. “Was I kicked out from the dimensional rift?”

Where there should have been endless stretches of silent, empty space were instead replaced with splashes of foliage color, the distant chatter of a lively population, and a wide blue sky overhead that was at once comforting and terrifying. There was no doubt about it; he had been forced back into the outer world already.

“Never thought I’d get out again…” Not when he had fully resigned himself to his fate. Ros took several steps away from the tree, glancing around for signs of life. “But that place’s time flow is really messed up. How many years have gone by since then?”

A hundred? Another thousand? If it were that long—

Abruptly, unbidden, the lingering thought he had always tried to keep buried deep down rose like a snake hissing darkly in his ear.

“If only humans could just go extinct, then I wouldn’t have to fight that guy anymore…”

That was right. In an empty world with no future, without the need for restraint, he could finally do it.

He could finally let Crea rest, instead of forcing him to live that half-life, that wavering sort of existence. He could finally erase Rchimedes without any hesitation, without the habit of stopping short that he had learned to control. After that—

After that, he could finally kill himself, and the long nightmare would be over at last.

_…Haha, what am I thinking. Wishing for humans to go extinct… Where exactly is everyone’s ‘legendary hero’ now?_

But then, Creasion had never been a hero in the first place.

A small, bitter chuckle slipped out, and Ros shook his head vigorously in an attempt to clear his mind. There was no use thinking about such a thing now, not when he had to confirm the situation first. It didn’t matter how much time had gone by, or who was around. The only thing that mattered was finding and sealing Rchimedes once more.

_—“Ros!”_

The sudden echo of a frantic voice calling his name, at that last moment. Speaking of heroes…

Was  _he_  still alive?

Unable to defeat even a single slime when they first started traveling, clumsily chasing after monsters and getting stepped on for his efforts, ripping off a little girl’s clothes, Demon Lord or not, establishing quite a formidable criminal record, and always, always, making those retorts, with those hilarious faces. A really strange, funny person, leading their even stranger party of three.

Creasion had never been a hero, but despite everything, with a little work, maybe that guy could have been.

So Ros had told him “good luck”.

It had been so long. Traveling alone for so long, only to end up with a thousand years of less than restful sleep. And then remembering some resemblance of happiness for the first time in a long time, being able to live as just an ordinary soldier who knew nothing while traveling with a real hero and the Demon Lord. Always knowing somewhere, in the very back of his mind, it wasn’t something he should have been doing. It wasn’t something he had the right to be doing.

But Ros hadn’t been able to help it, hadn’t been able to help wanting to be a little selfish.

Because their journey… had really been fun.

 _I’m getting distracted again,_  Ros thought wryly, running a hand tiredly through his hair.  _The sooner this is over with, the better._

For the time being, getting out of the forest seemed to be a good first course of action. After that—

After that, there was a very straight path forward.

* * *

“Huh? Hero?”


End file.
